The Hunt for the Amalgaverser
by ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: Part 1 of the Amalgaverser Saga: Long ago, there was the War for Creation. From it, came a force whose power could not be matched. A force that disappeared, for it was not yet its time. But now, its time has come at last. And now, five guardians must find it, before those who would use it for evil do. Take heed, forces of creation. The Amalgaverser has returned! Rated M for mature.
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentleman. Readers of all ages. **

**Every story, has a beginning. This, is the beginning of the Amalgaverser series. **

**This is one of my most AMBITIOUS undertakings to date, especially since it will be the first to feature ALL the Multiversers: VindictiveDunc, BioshockerN7, WildBoycpX, n2000nick, RealmOfEmptiness, and myself, ShepardisaBOSS. I hope you will come to enjoy it as time goes on.**

**Another thing I should mention is that this story will be a direct prequel to the story Amalgaverse Effect, as it takes place long before the events of the story take place. This is also pretty much the first chapter of the Amalgaverser saga, which is pretty much my most ambitious undertaking in the Multiverser series started by VindictiveDunc.**

**Also, just to let you know, this takes place in the far off future for the six of us, so there WILL be the possibility of spoilers. Therefore, read at your own caution.**

**Finally, I'd like to say this:**

**Disclaimer: THE AUTHORS OF THIS FAN FICTION DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL FRANCHISES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. ALL RESPECTIVE FRANCHISES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Now, without further ado, LET'S START THIS THING!**

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_In the beginning, there was nothingness. And in that nothingness, came a thought._**

**_And from that thought, came the first being in existence. A being that would last for all eternity._**

**_The entity, feeling loneliness in its new existence, decided to give more and more sentience. These new beings were eventually known as a name that would be known throughout all existence._**

**_Humanity._**

**_Eventually, Humanity desired a home they could call their own. The entity, with all its power, understood their desire for independence, and created the Universe. An ever expanding realm of space, capable of housing all of humanity, and the future life forms that would come to inhabit it, both sentient and non-sentient._**

**_And for a time, there was peace._**

**_But like all good things, it eventually came to an end._**

**_Another being, of the same kind as The Universe, had gained an identical level of sentience to The Universe. It looked upon what was created, and loathed it with a passion, believing it was an abomination to the nothingness that itself and The Universe was born from. Unfortunately for itself, it was too weak to do anything at the time. So it waited, until it gained enough strength to go up against The Universe and destroy all of creation._**

**_And with that, the War for Creation had begun._**

**_Just when things seemed their darkest in the war, The Universe was forced to play a desperate gamble. Through means lost to time, The Universe split itself into multiple universes, in order to protect all of existence, thus preventing The End from winning. And from that split, the Universe remade itself, in order to better accommodate life in an existence that was expanding without end. It had become known as...The Multiverse._**

**_The Multiverse, and The End. Two beings of unimaginable power, both fighting each other for what they believe in. Eventually, they created champions to fight for them. The Multiverse chose beings throughout the split universes, and imbued them with its power. These champions became known as, the Multiversers._**

**_The End, seeing this as an opportunity, created its champions from the darkness within the Multiversers. These beings became known as, the Antiversers. Beings of power equal to the Multiversers, yet they were their polar opposites. It was believed that any attempts to reconcile with these two forces would prove fruitless._**

**_That is, until, one Multiverser faced off against their Antiverser half...and lowered their weapon._**

**_Confused by the gesture, the Antiverser decided to listen to what the Multiverser wanted to say. And so, the two sat down and talked._**

**_And 777 years later, the Multiverser and his Antiverser half had found peace with each other. At this moment, they merged together once more and became something..._**

**More.**

**_They became a being that transcended both Multiverser and Antiverser. A being that could both unite and separate universes with a mere thought._**

**_And so, the Amalgaverser was born._**

**_But unfortunately, it realized that existence was not ready for its power. And so, the Amalgaverser took its leave, and vanished from sight, retreating to a place that not even Infinity could find. But before leaving, the Amalgaverser did two things. First, it destroyed the Multiversers and Antiversers, as their fighting threatened to destroy all of Creation. Secondly, it left a message:_**

**_"One day, there will come a being who is most worthy. And when that day comes, the Amalgaverser will return."_**

**_And so, the Multiverse and The End maintain their vigilance. Waiting, for the day when a Multiverser will reconcile with their inner darkness. For when that day comes..._**

**_It will be the sign that existence will change forever._**

* * *

**THE HUNT FOR THE AMALGAVERSER**

* * *

**_But what being could be capable of controlling such power? _**

**_A king? _**

**_A warrior?_**

**_A hero?_**

**_A traveler?_**

**_A God?_**

**_Death incarnate? _**

**_Or could it be someone who can become..._**

**_Unique? Someone who can become..._**

**_MORE._**

* * *

Michael's POV:

* * *

**(play "Pitbull - Don't Stop the Party")**

A deep breath. The water far below us seems to churn menacingly. Glancing to the figures at both my left and right, I smiled nervously. "I just want to say that if this doesn't work...it's been an honor doing this with you guys."

"The honor's mine, guys."

"Same here."

"Ditto. So, when do we-"

"Okay, guys! Let's **GOOOOOOO!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"GOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT, DUUUUNNNNCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"**

**"SOOOOON OF A BBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH*  
**

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

***SPLASH***

The sound of heavy cheering resounded throughout the area, managing to temporarily drown out the music. From the pool came five people, who had just managed to perform a risky (and on the fly) diving technique that many would have thought impossible while I joined in with Nick on trying to drown the asshole who pushed us off the freaking diving board.

Then again, nearly nothing is impossible for Multiversers.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Michael Verser. I've earned a lot of titles over the years: superhero, shinobi, Guardian, Jedi, Soul Reaper, wizard of Sabertooth, zombie survivor, X-Man, Ranger, the second Split Avatar, honorary Autobot, the first human Prime, and most importantly, Multiverser. To those who are unaware of what a Multiverser is, they are beings who have unimaginable power.

Specifically the power to, as Duncan would say, "make reality my **bitch."** It's actually pretty awesome, being able to do anything.

The people I just jumped into the pool with are Multiversers, too. One of them is-

_Hold it! I can introduce myself, thank you very much! _

* * *

Adam's POV:

* * *

**"WOOOOOO! **Okay, that was **AWESOME!** Hey, has anyone here seen Kennedy?" (**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OC dog BioshockerN7 plans on introducing in his_ X-Men: Evolution_ story) I asked my fellow Multiversers about the location of my dog, drying myself off as I make a few Morpheus chairs appear to sit in.

Multiverser Adam Verser at your service. Superhero. Time Traveler. Vault Hunter. X-Man. All around Multiversal badass. In other words, reality is my goddamn **playground.**

And my life has been so damn fun. And I just pulled off an insane diving maneuver with fellow Multiversers, Michael and Duncan. Why did we do that maneuver, you ask? Cause we are currently partying in pocket dimension Casa de Jameson. And a bunch of people were here. Specifically, our friends, family and loved ones. Invitations were as followed:

**Me:** Maya, Lillith, Mad Moxxi, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Jean Grey, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Kennedy, Zer0, Salvador, Gaige, Krieg, Roland, Mordecai, Robin, Black Canary, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, Supergirl, Donna Troy, Raven, Starfire, Brick, Superboy, Cyborg, Blackfire, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Agent Coulson, Maria Hill, Sam Wilson, Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker (let out of my head), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze, Fives, Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, Echo, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Vette, Jaessa Willsaam, Ashara Zavros, Aric Jorgan, Commander John Shepard (let out of my head), Garrus Vakarian, Legion, EDI, Jacqueline "Jack" Nought, Mordin Solus, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Kaidan Alenko, Kasumi Goto, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Grunt, Javik, James Vega, Steve Cortez, Ken, Gabby, Samara, Kolyat Krios, Thane Krios, David Anderson, Steven Hackett, Miranda Lawson, Liara T'Soni, Kelly Chambers, Zaeed Masani, Ashley Williams, Bigby Wolf (let out of my head), Snow White,Colin, Beauty, Beast, Toad, TJ, Nerissa, Austin Powers (let out of my head), Vanessa Kensington, Felicity Shagwell, Foxy Cleopatra, Nigel Powers, Mini-Me, Dr. Evil, Kristy (Fembot), Jane (Fembot), Samantha (Fembot), Leslie (Fembot), Megan (Fembot), Helena (Fembot), Tiffany (Fembot), Morgan (Fembot), Alex Mercer (let out of my head), Dana Mercer, James Heller, Galen Marek/Starkiller, Juno Eclipse, Proxy, Rahm Kota, Cade Yeager (let out of my head), Shane Dyson, Tessa Yeager, Optimus **motherfucking** Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam Witwicky, Makayla Banes, Seymour Simmons, Lennox, Epps, Sideswipe, and Jetfire.

**Duncan Verser: **Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Sage, Scarlet, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Issei Hyoudou (let out of Duncan's head, _**BUT IS BEING KEPT UNDER STRICT WATCH!**_), Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Rossweiss, Ravel Phoenix, Kalawarner, Ophis, Asia Argento, Vali Lucifer, Bikou, Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon, Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel, Tannin, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Sona Sitri, Saji Genshirou, Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Loup Garou, Ruruko Nimura, Solid Snake, Otacon, Sunny Emmerich, Raiden, Rosemary, Drebin + Little Gray, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza 'Scarlet' Verser, Lucy Heatfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Virgo, Flare Corona, Cana Alberona, Milliana, Kinana, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura Mikazuchi, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Locksar, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Jellal Ferdenaz, Sting Eucliffe, Lector, Rogue Cheney, Frosh, Rufus Lore, Orgea Nanagear, Yukino Aguria, Jet, Droy, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Gildarts Clive, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Asuka Connell, Laki Olietta, Max Alors, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano, Asami Nakaoka, Arisu Maresato + Zero, Chun-Li, Juri Han, Luka (let out of Duncan's head), Aliphese Fateburn the 16th, Granberia, Erubetie, Tamamo, Alma Elma, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Serana Volkihar, Nocturnal, Azura, Karliah, Aela, Mjoll, Frea, Bastilla Shan, Brianna, Mira, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy/Serenity, Kasumi Goto, Urdnot Wrex, Legion, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios, Urdnot Grunt, Zaeed Massani, Kaiden Alenko, Ashley Williams, Liara T'Soni, James Vega, Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson, Jacqueline "Jack" Naught, Javik, Jeff "Joker" Moreu, Kenneth "Ken" Donnely, Gabriela "Gabby" Daniels, Steve Cortez, Samantha Traynor, David Anderson, Steven Hackett, Carth Onasi, Canderous Ordo, Zalbaar, Mission Veo, HK-47, T3-M4, Juhani, Jolee Bindo, Atton Rand, Bao Dur, Visas Marr, Jade Nguyen/Chesire, Donna Troy/Troia, Komand'r/Blackfire, Karen Star/Power Girl, Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Trish Daley, Lucy Kuo, Nix, Delsin Rowe, Reggie Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene Sims, Tsunade Senju, Alucard, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Seras Victoria, Walter C. Dornez, Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, Kinzie Kensington, Benjamin **Motherfucking** King, and Oleg Kirlov.

**Michael Verser:** Masamune Verser, Akima Verser/Lambda, Raging Beauty, Alexis Stargazer, Bayonetta, Tula/Aquagirl, Wally West/Kid Flash, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Connor Kent/Superboy, Wolf, Sphere, Tuppence Terror, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Rachel Roth Verser/Raven, Koriand'r/Kory Verser/Starfire, Diane/Wonder Woman, Roy Harper/Red Arrow, Greta Hayes/Secret, Artemis Verser (nee Crock)/Artemis/Tigress, M'gann M'orzz Verser/Megan Morse Verser/Miss Martian, Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, Galatea Verser, Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy, Barbara Anna Minerva/Cheetah, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Kai Tennyson (nee Green), Julie Verser (nee Yamamoto) w/ Ship, Cooper Daniels, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Pierce Wheels, Looma Verser (nee Red Wind), Ester Verser, Hope Verser/Charmcaster, Eunice, Attea, Elena Verser (nee Validus), Rook Shar, Attea Verser, Laura Verser (nee Kinney)/X-23, Raven Verser (nee Darkhölme)/Mystique, Anna Marie Verser (nee Darkhölme)/Rogue, Forge, Alex Masters/Alex Summers/Havok, Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom, Peter Rasputin/Colossus, Fred Dukes/Blob, Todd Tolanski/Toad, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla/Magma, Sam Guthrie/Cannonball, Jamie Madrox/Multiple, Ray Crisp/Berserker, Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Evan Daniels/Spyke, Lorna Verser (nee Dane)/Polaris, Jack Darby (let out of Michael's head), June Darby Verser, Miko Nakadai, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Sierra, Arcee/Robyn Carol "R.C." Verser, Cliffjumper/Cliff Darby, Bulkhead/Burton Nakadai, Bumblebee/Becket Esquivel, Smokescreen/Samuel Darby, Wheeljack/Jackson Matsumoto, Airachnid/Adriana Webb Verser, Minerva Verser (nee Orlando), Evergreen, Laki Olietta, Arana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, CC-5576-39/Gregor, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, C1-10P/Chopper, Ezra Bridger, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ruby Verser (nee Rose), Penny Verser, Hei Xiong/Junior, Miltiades Verser (nee Malachite), Roman Torchwick, Emerald Verser (nee Sustrai), Sterling Archer (let out of Michael's head), Lana Verser (nee Kane), Malory Archer, Anka Verser (nee Schlotz), Katya Verser (nee Kazanova), Woodhouse, Pam Poovey, Ray Gillette, Dr. Algernop Krieger, Cyril Figgis, Muramasa, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Verser (nee Inoue), Kon **_(BEING KEPT A CLOSE EYE ON!),_** Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Verser (nee Matsumoto), Sui-Feng Verser, Gin Ichimaru, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Yoruichi Verser (nee Shihōin), Kisuke Urahara, Shiji Hirako, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tia Harribel Verser, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Emiliou Apacci, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nelliel Tu Verser Odelschwank, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Menoly Mallia, Abirama Redder, Charlotte Chuhlhornne, Kugo Ginjo, Jackie Tristan, Riruka Kurosaki (nee Dokugamine), Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Giriko Kutsuzawa, Moe Shishigawara, Candice Catnipp "T -The Thunderbolt," Meninas McAllon "P - The Power," Giselle Gewelle "Z - The Zombie," Liltotto Lamperd "G - The Glutton," Bazz-B "H - The Heat," Takashi Komuro (let out of Michael's head), Rei Verser (nee Miyamoto), Saeko Verser (nee Busujima), Saya Verser (nee Takagi), Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano, Asami Nakaoka, Arisu Maresato w/ Zero, Hisashi Igo, Rika Minami, Elizabeth Verser (nee Church)/Agent Carolina, Delta, Allison/Agent Texas/Tex, Omega/O'Malley, Agents North & South Dakota, Theta, David/Agent Washington, Epsilon-Church, Captain Lavernius Tucker, Captain Michael J. Caboose, Sheila, Private Kaikaina Grif/Sister, Freckles, Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank DuFresne/Doc (still can't believe that's an actual rank for him), Colonel Sarge, Captain Dexter Grif, Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons, Private Franklin Delano Donut, Lopez the Heavy, Vanessa Verser (nee Kimball), Lieutenant Charles Palomo, Lieutenant John E. Andersmith, Lieutenant Katie Jensen, Lieutenant Antoine Bitters, General Donald Doyle, Dr. Emily Grey, Azula Verser, Avatar Korra Verser, Naga, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Jinora, Raging Beauty, Raleigh Beckett, Mako Mori, Hercules "Herc" Hansen, Chuck Hansen, Max, Sasha & Aleksis Kaidenovsky, the Wei triplets, Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Coyote Tango, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Verser (nee Ackerman), Armin Arlert, Mina Verser (nee Carolina), Thomas Wagner, Levi Ackerman, Zoë Hange, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Verser (nee Blouse), Connie Springer, Annie Verser (nee Leonhart), Reiner Braun, Bertholt Hoover, Historia Reiss, Ymir, Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral, Marlo Sand, Hitch Dreyse, Crying Wolf/Beauty/Selena Verser, Screaming Mantis/Beauty/Esperanza Verser, Naruto Uzumaki (let out of Michael's head), Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, Hinata Verser (nee Hyūga), Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, TenTen, Gaara of the Desert, Temari Nara, Kankuro of the Desert, Sai Yamanaka, Yugito Nii, Roshi, Han, Fū Verser, Killer Bee, Karin Verser (nee Uzumaki), Suigetsu Hozuki, Jūgo, Samui Verser, Atsui, Darui, Karui Akimichi, Utataka, Hotaru, Omoi, Shion Verser, Tayuya Verser, Amaru Verser, Jiraiya _**(THOUGH IS BEING KEPT A CLOSE EYE ON WHEN IT COMES TO THE LADIES!)**_, Nagato Uzumaki, Konan, Yahiko, Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohana, and Wade Wilson/Deadpool (it's not a party without Deadpool!).

**LaTrell Verser:** Vanessa, Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Jasmine, the Kyoshi Warriors, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Luke Cage/Power Man, Sam Alexander/Nova, Ava Ayala/White Tiger, Gwen Stacy, Amy, Mary Jane Watson, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Paulina, Valerie Grey, Ember McLain, Desiree, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tasmanian Devil, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Amy Wong, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, King Kai, Dende, Lord Beerus, Whils, Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, Randy Cunningham, Kick Buttowski, Johnny Test (it isn't a party without a daredevil, after all!), Dukey, Mary Test, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Finn the human, Jake the dog, Marceline the vampire queen, Ahsoka Tano, Gwen Tennyson, Kitana, Mordecai, Rigby, Rex Salazar, Jake Long, Zack Saturday, Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo (it isn't a party without weed and snacks, as LaTrell says).

**Nick Skywalker:** Amy Skywalker, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, The Doctor, Captain Jack Sparrow, Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings, Rebecca Crane, Edward Kenway, and Ezio Auditore.

...Wow. Nick's guest list is pretty short compared to the other's. Oh well, it's not the amount that matters.

What **does** matter, however, is that **someone** is drinking all the booze! **Looking at you, LaTrell and Duncan!**

* * *

LaTrell's POV:

* * *

Well, what more can I ask for except more booze? I teleported to the bar grab a bottle of Vodka and teleport back to my seat taking a large gulp of my drink.

Oh, by the way, if you didn't know the name, LaTrell Verser's the name. God, Superhero, SHIELD agent, daredevil, ghost hunter, and best of all, the Split Avatar! Yep, I'm pretty bad ass. And when villains hear the name Kronos (AKA Me!), shivers go down their spines and they run at the sight of my mere shadow!

Yes, there **is** a King of the Multiverse but...

_But why be a King, when you can be a God._ -Eminem

Yep, but since the King has been playing this ball game longer than I have, he can still whoop my ass without using his powers. *sigh* But hey, I'll be stronger them him one day, believe it!

**Michael:** Please tell me he didn't just say that...

**Ducnan, Nick, and Adam:** Afraid he did.

**Michael:** *Sigh* I am so glad I wound up having made sure Naruto says the much better, Japanese version of his catchphrase.

**Duncan:** Amen to that! *fist bumps Michael*

Anyways, when the guys told me they were having this huge party and me and all the friends I made could come, there's not a chance in the Multiverse I miss this! Great booze, all my great friends, and my amazing and sexy girlfriends here at one place and party (even if it does get creepy like how their are two superboys here...but it **is** a Multiverse party, so, **FUCK IT!**)

"Babe, are you alright?" My very sexy and one of many few girlfriends asked. The girl in question was Paulina from the _Danny Phantom_ universe. You can say I have a thing for Latina beauties.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. And I'll be better after you give me your BPB."

"BPB?"

"Boobs, Pussy, and Booty!" I teleport over to her side pick her up and opened a portal to a room in the house and stepped inside. Turning around to see few of the more perverted guests looking in.

**"Hey you perverts, go find someone else to spy on! I'm trying to get laid here!"** With that said I closed the portal and before locking the doors I put a sock over the door handle.

* * *

Nick's POV:

* * *

'_Sometimes I really think I'm the most mature one in the group...'_

_[You've been saying that since elementary school.]_

*Sigh* _'I know.'_

For those of you wondering, I'm Nick Skywalker. Huntsman, Time Lord, Assassin, man of science, vigilante, pirate, explorer, a bunch of other titles and finally: Multiverser.

Now I might be the weakest one but that doesn't mean you should mess with me. You won't like me when I'm angry.

The other person in my head and currently on the other side of the room talking to some of the other guests is Amy. She's the result of the day Red vs Blue inspired me to create my own AI to run all off my equipment. Something went wrong with the DNA-base so instead of a copy of myself, I got a female AI partner/girlfriend.

Haven't regretted that day yet.

The party has been great so far, even for someone who isn't really a party person like me (being able to tune out some of the noise helps). But right now, I'm getting a bit bored.

'_Amy, can you beam in some power cables, a naquadah generator and everything from the gaming room?'_

_[What would you need all of that for?]_

'_Setting up a gaming corner, I need something to do.'_

_[Good idea. Delivery in 3… 2… 1…]_

Let's get this party started.

* * *

Duncan's POV:

* * *

I'll take it from here, since you seem to be rather busy right about now. I'm Duncan Verser, a.k.a., _The King of the Multiversers_. And though I may have reached my twenty-fifth bottle of ryncol tonight, I know I'm right when I say that life is good.

**Adam:** He's also Michael's sensei/best friend, training him in combat, and in being a Multiverser. He's a great guy, but he also has a tendency to be a major troll. And a bit of a psycho. The worst part is that I think he's starting to rub off on poor Michael (at least for becoming a bit of a troll, whereas Michael's rubbing off on Duncan in toning down the psycho).

**Michael:** You know, at this point in my life, I could honestly give no flying fucks about it. I'm just getting ready for when I finally get into my own world of Mass Effect. Hehehe, them Reapers are 'bout to get fucked up!

**Duncan:** Heh, that's my boy!

Anyway, our lives as they used to be may no longer be possible for us, but we've done a lot to make up for that. We've saved worlds, helped heroes become legends, conquered realities (Well, **I** have at least), and I think I speak for everyone here when I say...

What else could we ask for?

* * *

Third Person POV:

* * *

**"Oh man!** That was **epic!"** Duncan exclaimed, leaping out of the water- as if he **wasn't** almost drowned- and back to the bar. "I'd say that deserves another shot."

"Now that guy there," Adam pointed to their senior Multiverser, "he's got a problem."

And Michael could only nod in agreement as they joined him. "I've been saying that for years, but no one seems to listen to poor old Michael."

At that point, Tula, Minerva, Akima and Anka embraced him and each give him a comforting kiss. "Well, he's not all bad," Tula said. "Besides, if not for him, none of us would've met you. Plus, Roman and Emerald would've ended up in the same boat as Cinder and Mercury. The Espada and Quincy wouldn't have gotten a second chance. I'd have died fighting Tiamat back in Bialya."

"I'd have probably ended up with the Meta," Akima threw in with a slight shiver.

"I would've ended up joining Tartarus," said Minerva, who had latched herself to me in a one-armed hug.

"And I'd never have joined up with you and your friends," Anka finished. "Even if Malory is a total bitch."

_"What was that, missy?!"_

"Nothing!" she hastily replied. "Mein gott, how can she hear over all this music?!"

Michael chuckled at that. "So, **Boss,"** he started off, "anything else you wanna poison yourself with?"

"Wait! No! Don't-" Adam tried to warn.

"As a matter of fact," Duncan so cheerfully began, pulling out a platinum bottle encrusted with diamonds. "'Ley .925'; The most expensive bottle of tequila on earth." He told the two, pouring them their own shots. "I'd like to celebrate everything we've accomplished. Here, try it."

The two shrugged and decided it would be better to just drink one shot. It's usually better to just go with what Duncan says than make it seem to him like he wasted his time/money. So, when they finished the quick drink, they were...

... Perfectly fine? Really?

"I...I feel fine?" Michael questioned, looking at himself. "Tipsy, but...I'm okay."

"Gonna admit, thought you'd lace it or something," Adam shook his head in equal disbelief. "I mean, we know you and your **pranks."**

"Our little Prank War non-withstanding," Michael threw in. "Even...Guatemala." Everyone who heard that name- and knew what it meant- shivered in fear, wishing they could eventually forget about that incident.

"I'm gonna ignore all of that in favor of having another drink. Especially Guatemala," Duncan replied (a bit coldly at the last part), doing just that. Then he materialized a microphone. "Attention, everybody, attention. I've got something I wanna say." The most powerful of the five jumped on top of the stage, which wasn't in use yet, and got everyone's attention.

"Hey, everybody!" he spoke, making them turn to him. "In light of everything we've done, I just want to speak a few words. Now, I know I'm not always the most serious person-"

Everyone, **EVERYONE**, in the room snorted, laughed, and agreed at that.

"- But right now, I feel that I must be. All of us here, we've all come from different backgrounds. We've done things no one else has. Maybe we were supposed to, maybe we weren't. But we did. And that means something.

"Not all of us got along well at first," he said as he looked at a number of the people Michael brought to the party. "But despite that, we've done **incredible** things. We've saved worlds; we've toppled empires; we've fought ancient evils; and carved out our own stories. Made legends.

"So, despite how different all of us are, how much we, by all accounts, shouldn't have mixed well together, I, the two Multiversers currently occupied right now, and my two friends right there," he pointed at the other two Multiversers. "We've come to see this enormous group of crazy, incredible people as a family. Some families that will be bigger than others, mind you," he jested, getting a chuckle out of the crowd.

"But family nonetheless. We've still got things to worry about and adversities to face...but for this moment, thank you. Thank you **all** for keeping this dream alive as long as it has. **And may it keep on going!"**

He stared on at the massive crowd of the people he and his colleagues relied on in their own ways. And deep within all five of them, they were content with the lives they'd made for themselves.

"Now, I'll shut up and let you guys get back to it," Duncan ended. **"PARTY ON!"**

* * *

While he did that, everyone else was starting to get back into the full swing of the party as Mad Moxxi started playing _Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5_. As everyone else started doing their things, Grif and Sasha were busy eating at the endless buffet table (which replaced the food that was taken, so they were basically having a blast).

Greta decided to join Kasumi in playing pranks on others (which was suggested by Sun, who also joined in) along with Deadpool, Harleen, both Adam's Wally and Michael's Wally, Nightcrawler, and Garfield.

Both Adam and Duncan's Samara meditated in a garden area Adam created, alongside Bastilla, Adam's Raven, Asia, and both Duncan and Adam's Thane.

LaTrell was still with Paulina. So...yeah, no one was gonna disturb them. Those that did ended up getting hurt.

Nick was busy with his gaming, and was having a blast with Amy.

Adam was in the middle of busting some sic moves to Mad Moxxi's beats.

Cana was in the middle of a drinking contest with Ikkaku, Bender, Ban, Sterling and Rangiku, and it looked like it could go either way at the moment (though Ban was in last place at the moment). Serving the group were Giriko, Mirajane, and Woodhouse.

Garrus was busy holding a sniper shoot off alongside Artemis, Clint, Cissie, Church (who was obviously in last place), Duncan's/my Ruby, Nick's Ruby, Uryu, Fetch, North, Roy, and Legion; others simply had a shoot off. The people partaking in this were Zaeed, Javik, Starrk, Sarge, Natasha, South, Kid, Lana, Ray, Katya, Natasha, Zeke, Reggie, and Cyril (last place).

Some of the more...**rambunctious** guests decided to hold a free-for-all brawl in a nearby arena. The fighters included Abirama, Elfman, Vali, Grunt, Wrex, Delsin, Cole, Striker, Crimson, Gipsy, Thor, Cherno, both Superboys, Wolf, Brick, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Killer Bee, Atsui, Tsume, Jugo, Suigetsu, Zabuza, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Jacqueline (or Jack, as she prefers), HK-47 (under strict orders not to kill **ANYONE**), Finn, Rex, Blackfire, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Lord Beerus, Whils, Videl, Laura, Looma, Bobby, Johnny, Sheeva, Frost, Li Mei, Kitana, Mileena, Sindel, Pam, Tex, Duncan and Nick's Pyrrha, Bazz-B, Chun-Li, Juri, Gregor, Duncan and Nick's Ren, and Duncan and Nick's Nora. The whole place was practically shattered, and in the end, nearly all remaining survivors (don't worry, no one died) decided to team up against the S.I.N. agent, the tenacious Interpol officer, the Z Warriors, and the "Bitch in Black."

A race went on in another area of the apartment. The participants of this endeavor were Yoruichi, Carolina, Sui-Feng, Nick's Blake, and Pietro.

Others simply sat back and talked among themselves. These people included Eugene, Raf, Adam's Kara, Jaime, Adam's Cyclops, Bruce, Steve, Maria, Black Canary, Adam's M'gann, Miranda, Jacob, Vega, Kaidan, Ashley, Joker, EDI, Liara, Ken, Gabby, Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, Neptune, Scarlet, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Cortez, Traynor, Jack Darby, Optimus, Megatron, Knock Out, Soundwave, Shockwave, Mallory, Kreiger, Simmons, Donut, Doc, Lopez, Sheila, Epsilon-Church, Tucker, Junior, Caboose, Andy, Kimball, Palomo, Jensen, Smith, Bitters, Amaru, Ayame, Shino, TenTen, Karui, Omoi, Chōji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utataka, Hotaru, Shion, Ryūzetsu, Sasuke, Sakura, Darui, Mabui, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Itachi, Guren, Yukimura, Haku, Neji, Sai, Charlotte, Ulquiorra, Yukio, Riruka, Orihime, Chad, Pesche, Dondochakka, Giselle, Raleigh, and Mako. Those that were doing this were either getting to know each other or looking for familiar faces.

Everyone else were scattered across the party, entertaining themselves with various things (such as the sniper shoot off, the regular shoot off, the race, or the free-for-all).

And where were Michael and Duncan during all this, you may ask?

Well, Michael was busy in his VIP section. And by busy, I mean making out and having heavy petting sessions with Masamune, Akima, Tula, Michael's Kory, Michael's Rachel, Michael's M'gann, Michael's Kara, Galatea, Tuppence, Ahsoka, Sabine, Riyo, Hinata, Fū, Tayuya, Samui, Karin, Koyuki, Marie, Laura, Raven/Mystique, Looma, Julie, Gwen, Hope, Harribel, Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung Sun, Neliel, Jackie, Candice, Meninas, Minerva, Diana, Annie, Vanessa, Alice, Emerald, Coco, Velvet, Penny, Miltiades, Azula, Korra, Arcee, Airachnid, and June.

And by that, I mean he multiplied himself and proceeded to fuck/make sweet love to/screw the living daylights out of his mates.

Duncan was hanging out with **his** girlfriends/wives, all while simultaneously drinking ryncol.

All in all, it was a party to remember (for those that were able to). Unfortunately, all things must come to an end.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Michael said as he laid next to Arcee. Everyone in the room was as exhausted as him, sweating and panting after finally catching their breath. The sounds of the party were severely dampened from inside the room, as if it were farther away than it really was.

"You know, Adam's probably not going to be happy about the mess," Tuppence said as she started to look for her clothes, even though she wasn't going to put them on just yet. After all the times she was with Michael and the others, she felt comfortable in the nude around them than she used to.

With a chuckle, Mila Rose continued "Yeah, especially with the stains we left behind."

He simply shrugged. "I'll just clean those up before we leave. One of the benefits of being a Multiverser is instant clean up."

"Then why don't you use them to clean up your apartment instead of having your shades do it?" June asked, with a touch of seriousness to her question.

"Easy. Nothing beats the personal touch those guys put into their work."

Emerald nudged his shoulders. "Lazy bones," they chided.

"Eh, I'm only human, sue me." After everyone had a good laugh at that, Michael became a bit melancholic. "Huh. **Human.** It's been years since I could legitimately call myself a member of the human race. Especially after-"

"Don't start on **that** again," Masamune said sternly. "We told you before, its what you **are** that defines you, not what you **were.** And what you are..."

She finished by tapping over my heart a few times. "Is a good person. The same person that saved me- saved quite a few of us- from ourselves."

"The same person that gave many of us a second chance," Harribel continued, while her Fraccion nodded in agreement along with Minerva, Raven, Azula, Annie, Airachnid, Emerald, Candice, Meninas, Giselle, Tayuya, Hope, Selena, Esperanza, and Tuppence.

"The same person that helped us become who we are today," Korra said with a shine in her eyes and a warmth in her smile. A look shared with Hinata, Ahsoka, Sabine, Riyo, Karin, Koyuki, Samui, Vanessa, Miltiades, Coco, Arcee, June, Neliel, Jackie, Kara, and Tula.

"The same person who saw us for **who** we are, not **what** we are," M'gann added, with Penny, Lorna, Fū, Masamune, Velvet, Galatea, Rachel and Kori gazing softly at Michael.

"The same person we all fell for," Akima finished with a kiss on the lips. "Remember, Michael. You're a good man. Never forget that, no matter what you become."

With a soft smile, Michael said "What would I do without you girls?"

Frowning, Jackie answered "You could've pulled a Duncan and...oh. Right."

The atmosphere tensed up as they remembered those people. Deciding to move everyone's thoughts away from the subject, Ruby asked "Speaking of Duncan, what exactly is he trying to do? I think he told me before, but I can't remember."

Michael sighed. Looking at his King as he finished **another** ryncol, Michael answered "He pretty much wants to merge all of the Multiverse into one, single Universe. Its apparently the endgame that he and the Boss have planned. He'd need to learn how to do that though."

"Kind of odd that Multiversers don't know how to do that," Rachel commented. "You'd think that would be something you could do with all the power you guys have."

_Th-Thump._

Michael thought about it for a moment. With a bit of a disturbed expression, he said "Yeah, that's...that** is** a bit weird. But someone has to know how to do it. Right?"

_TH-THUMP._

With a bit of thinking, Arcee then asked "Hey, Michael? If you could do that, what would be the first thing you did?"

"Honestly? I'd give it to someone else. Having that power would be great and all, but I'd like to have that power be in the hands of someone..."

"Who knows what their doing?" Death asked.

Michael shook his head. "No. **Worthy** of it."

_**TH-THUMP.**_

And just like that, nothing would be the same again.

* * *

**"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!"** Adam said as he heard his phone ring and teleported to it as he picked it up and answered. "Hello?...Oh hey Boss...Yeah, we're doing good just throwing a party over here...Wait, what? *sigh* Okay, I'll let them know," he said as called Duncan, who was once **again** downing another bottle of ryncol. Adam then held up his hand as the music stopped.

"Why'd you stop the music, sugar?" Mad Moxxi, one of Adam's many girlfriends throughout his time being a Multiverser asked with a pout.

"Sorry Moxxi, Multiverser business. **DUNC! LATRELL! NICK! MIKEY! THE BOSS NEEDS TO TALK TO US!"** Adam shouted as they both appeared next to him, though LaTrell and Michael were both struggling with their pants a bit (causing everyone to chuckle and shake their heads). As they did, everyone else leaned in to hear. If the Multiverse, the very being that gave their three allies/friends/family/lovers the abilities they possess wanted to call them directly, then it must have been pretty damn important.

"What's up?" Duncan asked as he pressed the speaker button.

**"Hello, Duncan," **the Multiverse answered.** "I wish I was calling with good news. I sensed a disturbance."**

"Really?" he asked, intrigued about what could've earned the Boss' attention. "On what scale?"

**"One that has not been felt since the War."**

As soon as The Multiverse said that, Duncan's eyes widened in shock. His entire form immediately tensed up, which one who knows body language could tell contained nothing but seriousness in it. And anything that can make Duncan **that** serious?

Well, let's put it this way:

**FUCK.**

"Are you...are you sure?"

**"It is not something one would mistake for something else, Duncan."**

Hearing that, he then attempted to fuse the palm of his hand to his face. "...Oh, shit," he muttered.

Well, that could be another way to sum things up. With hesitance, Michael asked "Uh, guys? Maybe you could fill in the people who **aren't** in your little loop?"

Duncan hung up the phone, and turned to face everyone, who were now awaiting an answer. Sighing, he said two words.

"The Amalgaverser."

For some reason, that name sent shivers up the other Multiverser's spines. "The...the what?" Nick asked in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"Not **what,"** Duncan said grimly. **"Who.** And who this person is, is the most powerful entity on our plane of existence. Matched only by The Multiverse and The End."

And that was enough to get everyone present to start sweating bullets and fidget nervously. The next words, would be ones that would change the lives of the three Multiversers forever.

"And now...the Amalgaverser has returned."

"It is most exact Duncan. Sadly, we aren't the only ones who felt his arrival."

A voice neither of those present, save one, replies after Duncan's last statement. A dimensional portal opens in front of them, and from it steps forth the owner of said voice. The arrival however is met with shock, disgust and- in one certain case that will remain unnamed- nausea, by those present.

It's a boy around sixteen-seventeen years old with black hair and blonde bangs on the front and red eyes. He wears a dark red t-shirt under a white button-up shirt with one button loose and a red tie, a black jacket with two belts (one of them undone), black pants and shoes.

However, he looks like a corpse. He **should** be a corpse. Innumerable wounds litter his frame, each one life-ending. His body is so bloody it cannot be considered human anymore, littered with so many gashes and holes that it should be impossible for it to hold itself together. There are wounds caused by swords, axes, spears, hammers, guns, fire, electricity, ice and many more. His left leg lacks all skin, while the other is just bone. His left arm is missing as if ripped apart, and from the other the hand and half of the forearm looks like cut off. He lacks the left side of his head, and the hole where the right eyes should be looks like made by a laser. His chest is caved in, and pieces of his spine jut from his back.

This corpse is Prime Death: a fellow Multiverser, a good friend, and the Aspect of Death in the Multiverse.

"Hello Duncan. It's been a long time," Prime says with a pleasant tone that contrast horribly with his appearance. Even more there is a miniature sun burning where his vocal chords should be.

A chair moves by itself behind the new arrival, allowing him to sit. "I am aware that I am likely ruining your carpet beyond repair, but I am in urgent need of medical aid. Can you help me?"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Now, this is just the prologue, and takes place in the far off future. Therefore, it won't be continued until quite some time has passed for our stories, so there won't really be much of a threat for spoilers (even though the characters introduced could be counted as spoilers).**

**By the way, there are characters invited to the party that will NOT be having a Multiverser story (i.e. Rosario + Vampire, Big Hero 6, Hellsing Ultimate). Even we Multiversers have limits to the stories we will do, and we don't want to burn ourselves out.**

**Anyway, it will take some time until the next chapter is posted, so please be patient. In the meantime, be sure to enjoy the products of VindictiveDunc, BioshockerN7, WildBoycpX, n2000nick, RealmOfEmptiness, and myself, ShepardisaBOSS.**

**Until then, ShepardisaBOSS is out. See ya!**

**Also, please leave a review or comment. BUT NO FLAMES, OR ELSE YOU MIGHT JUST END UP BEING REPORTED!**


	2. Prime Death (I)

**Well, I guess I should start off with giving credit where it is due.**

**This chapter was written by RealmOfEmptiness, a fellow Multiverser known as Prime Death. He wrote this up as a continuation for my Amalgaverser story, after I asked if he would want to be a part of the story itself. Again, this chapter- and the OCs within- are all his property. Neither of us own the franchises mentioned within this story.**

**This chapter also introduces a new Antiverser, and brings in the possibility of who might become a replacement for the Amalgaverser. Along with an awesome, epic battle.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**Prime Death: I Am Not Like You**

* * *

At first glance the place looks just like outer space. An impossibly vast expand of darkness, littered in the distance with countless points of light to serve as stars.

The only things that sets it apart from space were the white surface that serves as the floor, the fact that the "stars" are in truth human souls, and the Wall.

It's an impossible structure, a golden gate that extends horizontally all the way to the horizon and vertically so high that it almost like it pierces the Heavens. In the middle of this dream-like structure, is the statue of a young man roughly seventeen years old with hair covering one of his eyes, his stone face set in a mask of indifference but also satisfied tranquility. His arms are spread as if crucified.

Slowly at first, then faster and faster as time goes on shadows form on the white ground, raising like living beings and converging into one point. The mass of shadow and darkness stretches and expands, limbs and body lines forming to give birth to a creatures straight out of the worst nightmare.

A being nearly as tall as the Wall. Its flesh is primordial darkness. Its face a mask of bone, two misshapen horns its crown. Blood red eyes glare out from sunken sockets. It stands on two human-like limbs twisted like a dog. Then a second head, identical to the first, emerges from its waist, complete with torso and limbs, giving it the appearance of a blasphemous twin headed beast.

It roars, a shriek of rage, hate, misery and despair. Its challenge to the Wall, a promise to finally breach the shining surface and that which the gate conceal.

It takes a step forward.

"Sorry. The Appointed Time is not here yet. Please go back to sleep."

And then Erebus, the Manifestation of Humanity's Collective Wish to Die, is cut from head to hips into two perfect halves by a golden sword. The Apocalyptic Beast doesn't even have time to wonder what happened before dissolving, returning to the Sea of Souls waiting for humanity's wishes to give form to him again.

The individual holding the sword, a boy with black hair and golden bangs in his front and blood red eyes, for a few seconds stares at the space that Erebus occupied with an indifferent expression before pushing the sword into his sleeve, where it vanishes into the pocket dimension used by the boy to keep his possessions.

With calm and collected steps he walks to the base of the wall. A blink, and then he is standing in front of the young man's statue, suspended in the air as if standing on an invisible platform.

"Erebus was vanquished again. It will return of course, but for now you can rest in peace," he says to the individual encased in stone, who in life was a human named Minato Arisato. "No need to put all responsibilities on Elizabeth's shoulders. She needs time to find a way to free you."

**_"Cut the bullshit,"_ **suddenly says an heavily altered voice. **_"You and me both know he's going to be struck like that until this universe kicks the bucket. Why do you keep feeding lies to the loser?"_**

The boy, know among the Multiverse as Prime and feared by all living beings as "Death", sharply turns around to search for the unknown voice's origin. Just in time to see countless beams of energy converging on his position. Before they can hit him, or worse damage the Wall, Prime raises his hand and releases a black-purple wave that reach all beams and instantly erase them from existence.

"First, they are not lies: I am fully confident in miss Elizabeth's ability to find a solution." Prime's voice doesn't waver, and yet an unmistakable steel entered his eyes. "Second, please don't use attacks that have a real possibility of damaging the Wall. Third-"

A titanic sphere of energy the size of a dozen skyscraper is shoot at the Multiverser seemly from nowhere. Its explosive strength is enough to destroy a whole planet in one hit.

Prime kicks the sphere, causing the energy to disperse harmlessly in the Sea of Souls.

"Please tell me your name, so I am know who I am going to thoroughly punish."

The distorted voice laughs like a madman.**_ "Yes! YES! _This_ is what I wanted to see! Come, Prime Death, come and meet your destiny!"_**

A tear forms in the fabric of reality, an ugly wound pulsating like a beating heart.

Prime Death's eyes narrow. "This level of power...is Multiverser scale." He 'tsks. "Don't tell me this is Duncan's doing?"

"Isn't that the guy who gave you your powers or whatnot? And the reason you don't interact with other Multiversers?"

In a burst of light and darkness someone else appears next to Prime. At first glance it has the appearance of a young girl barely in elementary school with long, drill-like blond hair and violet eyes, wearing a skin-tight black corset with boots and gauntlets of the same color. What sets her apart from normal humans is the six horns on her head, two of which are shaped like cat's hears.

"Basically, yes. Though the details are a bit more complex." Prime shakes his head. "Please stay here and guard the Wall while I deal with this. Also, tell Lucifer and Samyaza to create a connection so I know how to go back from wherever I am going to end."

"Aye aye, Contractor," Mammon, the Devil of Money and Greed, grins impishly. "Leave a piece of the asshole for us, possibly something I can sell."

"I will see what I can do," Prime agrees, not really concerned with Mammon's monetary request but also not seeing a reason to refuse it.

With that he kicks off, diving straight into the tear and into the unknown.

* * *

The place reminds him of the Land of the Dead.

This is Prime's first thought as he finally arrives to the other side. Like the Sea of Souls it holds almost nothing, just an endless, white flat surface and a pitch black sky.

But what really intrigues him, or better yet worries him, is what his senses tell him. As the Aspect of Death he holds dominion over all forms said phenomenon choose to manifest. By the same token he is able to sense Life, the antithesis of Death. There lies the problem.

Because, as far as his senses tell him, and even without straining himself they are enough to cover multiple galaxies, there is nothing alive in this place.

**_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_**

Prime turns to the side, finally able to see the owner of the mysterious voice. Humanoid in shape, it was garbed in black clothing: a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with the hems connected on his chest with a silver chain, muscle fitting armor, baggy pants and boots. His head, from above his lower lip, is covered with a smooth and featureless metal mask with two red glowing lines where the eyes should be.

For some reason, from the moment Prime lays his eyes on the unknown individual he instantly find himself dislikes said individual. Coupled with his stunt earlier, it was enough to tinge Prime's words with irritation, yet not enough to override his natural curiosity. "Where we are? What is this place?"

**_"You should know,"_** the man, for he indeed appears masculine, begins as he walks around Prime in a circle. **_"Me and you, we're both more connected to this place than any other being in the entire Multiverser. Even the supposed 'King of Multiversers'."_** He guffaws, disdain and mockery dripping from every word.**_ "Calling himself King: what arrogance! Don't kings die too? And doesn't even chaos cease to be when all things fall under the most perfect form of Order: Death?!"_**

Prime sighs. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Not even I can defeat Duncan."

**_"But would he leave unschated?"_** the man stops and bellows_**. "Would he able to win, without later succumbing to wounds too severe to be healed? No, I say! In the end, Death wins against all!" **_

"It doesn't matter." Prime cuts him off. "Since I am not going to fight Duncan, nor I am interested in knowing who is stronger between us. It's pointless and useless. Now, tell me: what do you mean I am connected to this place?."

**_"You're such a fucking hypocrite,"_** he sneers. **_"Are you so blinded by the crap fed to you that you can't recognize it yourself?"_** He gestures to the vast expanse with both arms before saying** "Everything that is alive, dies. Everything that exists, will cease to be. Death is the act that bring an end to Existence. And after that..."**

"Is Non-Existence." Prime finishes, eyes slowly widening in realization as he is finally able to identity that odd feeling. "I only heard stories from the Multiverse, but...this is** 'The End'."**

_**"Correct,"**_ the man claps. **_"That which existed before the Primordial Universe came into being, and where everything will return in the end: Nothingness. And I am one of the champions of The End, just like you are one to the Multiverse. The first Multiversers, in childish defiance, called those like me Antiversers: we don't need a title to be what we are."_**

He spread his arms. **_"My name is Killer Prime, created by the Antiverser to be your polar opposite."_**

"So, is the War about to begin anew?" There is deep sadness in Prime Death at the thought of how much blood will be spill in the near future, yet not even for an instant such emotions make his resolve falter. "And you brought me here to fight me."

**"No,"** Killer replies, shattering his assumptions. _**"I brought you here to ask you to join me."**_

"...Could you please repeat the last part?" Prime blinks in honest bewilderment.

_**"Think about it! You are the Aspect of Death, you are the bringer of the very same thing that Multiversers are meant to fight. You are that piece of The End that the Multiverse couldn't shake off from himself, lest his little system come to a crash! I know of what you experienced to gain your powers. Why do you think you are the only Multiverser subjected to such torture? Why the other Multiversers hang around and help each other, but never include you? It's because they're afraid!"**_

The sky turns blood red, while the ground changes from white to muddy grey. A strong, enraged wind picks up and lashes at the surroundings.

_**"They're afraid of your power! Of what you represent! They bask in the illusion that their powers make them immortal, but your mere presence is enough to remind them that they, too, will one day disappear! That the same fate awaits all that which they love, and there isn't a single damn thing they can do against it!" **_He sneers._ **"Just like my comrades recognizes my superiority as the true embodiment of The End and rightfully fear me!"**_

"Somehow I doubt that. I think that's just your own delusion," Prime scoffs. "And I don't frequent them for my own reasons."

**_"Which are?"_ **At Prime's silence Killer snickers. _**"Cat got your tongue? You know I am right. Join me Prime." He extends a hand. "You, who are more like my mirror image than my opposite. Become one with me."**_ The glowing lines on his mask lights up with glee. **_"And together...we will become the next Amalgaverser!"_**

Prime tenses, a shiver running up his spine at the name. "I know of whom you speak." It was there in the recess of his mind, among billions upon billions of records, the memories of all the Multiverser and Antiversers that were killed by the first Amalgaverser. "There is no way your method can work. I am not the Amalgaverser."

_**"And who is then?! That asshat Duncan? One of the other losers who spend their times playing hero and banging anything that moves?!"**_ Killer screams. And the world trembles. **_"They didn't sacrifice nearly as much as you, as_ we_ did! They think like humans, while we are GODS!"_**

"And I want it to stay that way." Prime reaches into his coat and slowly take out a revolver. "There is no need for them to bear the burden of a true Multiverser, not even for Duncan. I, alone, am enough." He aims the gun at Killer. "I am the Guardian of the Balance, the Enforcer of the Multiverse. And you...are my enemy."

Moving at the speed of the sound Prime runs behind Killer and fire point-blank at his head. But Killer is not there anymore: moving fifteen times the speed of the sound he jumps above Prime and with a kick drives his head into the ground. **_"Then I will kill you and absorb your Essence. I will become the True Amalgaverser, and reign over both Existence and Non-Existence!"_**

"And you were created to be my opposite? I think The End understand people even less than I do."

**[Play Epic Score - "They Fought As Legends]**

Completely unharmed Prime transforms into a particle of light, flies behind Killer, transform back and unleash a bolt of Death-Force at the speed of light.

The blow blasts Killer hundred of meters away. Without giving his opponent even a moment of respite Prime takes out both Mercy and Cruelty and fire a veritable storm of Nether-enforced bullets, each projectile guided to find and hit the target without fail.

Killer rights himself and takes out a pitch black sword. In a blur he cuts down all bullets before swinging in Prime's direction.

Even with such great distance between them the body of the Multiverser is split into two from shoulder to waist. "This remind me of something." Prime comments with total detachment as tendrils of black-purple put his body back together and seal the wound. "Oh, I see. Your sword is the same as Judgment."

_**"Correct."** _Killer appears in front of Prime. _**"I told you we were mirror images. This is **_**Punishment,**_** a sword forged by the glee murderers feel when killing their victims."**_

"How disgusting." Prime frowns. "Let me verify something."

_**"What-"**_ Is as far as Killer goes before his head is cut off.

Miles up in the air a clone of Prime wielding Judgment lowers his arm before disappearing, becoming one with the original again. "That Judgment works on you is proof enough." The Aspect of Death states while his opponent is regenerating his head back. "You are deserving of being killed by me. If I can't do that I will just seal you somewhere until I find a more permanent solution."

_**"Death by stabbing,"**_ Killer growls out.

And then Prime has his heart pierced by a sword. Unfazed he says: "Death by crushing."

Killer's body is crushed as if a giant squeezed him between his hands.

This is the power that only the Aspect of Death, and his Antiverse counterpart, possess.

**[Death Omniarch]**

Basically, the complete control over all forms of death, ending, destruction and decay, being able to actualizing in reality any possible way of dying just by willing it. While all Multiversers are Omnipotent, there isn't anyone but Prime and Killer who focused and developed their powers towards the single act of "destruction". Only The End surpasses them both.

_**"Death by burning!"**_ Prime's body lit up on fire.

"Death by drowning!" Killer's lungs are filled with water.

_**"Death by bleeding!"**_

"Death by electrocution!"

_**"Death by illness!"**_

"Death by age!"

**_"Death by poison!"_**

"Death by hunger!"

_**"Death by radiation!"**_

"Death by heart attack!"

_**"How cute. Death by dismemberment!"**_

"Death by Supernova!"

**_"Dea-Wait, what the FU-"_**

A Type-II Supernova explodes between the two fighters, ravaging the portion of The End they are standing.

_**"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BIIIIIIITCH!"** _Flying at three times the speed of light Killer grabs Prime's head and slams it into the ground. He keeps pushing with immense, the Multiverser's body creating a tunnel._** "WHAT THE HELL KINDA ESCALATION WAS THAT!?"**_

"An inspired idea." Prime's body shift and changes, responding to his desires and becoming optimized to the task of killing his opponent. By doing that he enters a transcendental state where Killer's attacks cannot hurt him anymore and where even a single stretch of his strength is enough to completely annihilate the opponent.

Killer probably possesses the same power. So before he can use it Prime just says: "Cocytus."

The portion of The End, already ravaged by the Supernova, shudders and shatters as from its bowels come forth the eternal ice of Cocytus, the ninth and final Circle of Hell where traitors are frozen in indestructible ice for all eternity.

At the top of it all, impaled by thousand of spires, lie Killer. Even as the cold of Cocytus spreads from his body to his very soul, bringing statis and pain to the very foundation of his being, the Antiverser shakes with barely suppressed rage.

Until it's not repressed anymore. **_"Malebolge."_** The flames of the Eight Circle of Hell, that punish the liars by burning them for eternity, can't completely melt the ice of Cocytus, but it's enough for Killer to remove himself from the spire. With a grunt he falls to the ground. _**"I am going to torture that bastard. Slowly and painfully."**_

"Were you always so foul-mouthed?" Killer's head looks up as Prime approaches, his eternal calm granting on the Antiverser's nerves. "It's honestly embarrassing."

**_"We are fighting to the death...and you are worried about politeness?"_**

"Politeness is very important."

_**"FUCK YOU!"**_

As Killer bellows the world around them twists and, finally, shatters as a connection to the only place that stand between Existence and Non-Existence is made and brought forth.

The Land of the Dead. Taking the form of a barren wasteland with a purple sky, it is there that souls goes to purify themselves before re-joining the circle of reincarnation.

Tall pillars of black-purple energy, Nether mixed with human souls, flow from the ground and into Prime's body, the souls within willing sharing their strength to Prime in order to mend his broken body.

Killer on the other hand…

[RAAAAAGGHHH!] Dead souls scream in agony as they are forcefully drag inside the Antiverser's body and converted into pure energy without regard to their wellbeing.

Prime's eyes widen in shock at the sight. "Stop! What are you doing? You're hurting them!"

_**"Who the fuck care? They're just losers who expired their usefulness. The dead are naught but tools for us. And if I need more I just need to kill an universe or two with an Apocalypse."**_

Prime's clenched fists are trembling with rage at the disrespect shown. By chance he stares into Killer's mask eyes and see through them. That's when he finally understand. "You...are the embodiment of all those who killed someone else. Serial killers, murderers, every sort of criminal that take pleasure in killing. That's you."

**_"Correct,"_** Killer sneers, his body thrumming with energy. _**"I am the perfect killer, the true embodiment of The End.**_** I am Death!"**

"No." Prime now knows because he can't help but deny the existence in front of him.

"You are…"

Because Prime Death...is the embodiment of all those who die!

**"Just a bastard that play with the life of others!"**

From behind Prime they come from. Heroic warriors from all over the Multiverse, Shinigami, Gods of Death, undeads: any being with a connection to the Underworld who share Prime's ideals. They stand beside him, an infinite army brought together to defend the dignity of the dead.

From behind Killer comes forth an army identical in size, yet horribly distorted in appearance. Villains, Grim Reapers, Evil Gods, vampires: any being that reveal in chaos and destruction, brought forth by a primal desire for carnage.

The two army seize each up.

Prime and Killer stare at each other.

Then, as one, change at each other. Their army follow behind.

What ensues is probably the biggest and most violent battle ever fought in that corner of The End, just one step below Armageddon or Ragnarok. Immortal beings and the dead fight with vigor unmatched: cleaving, stabbing, crushing, piercing, burning and freezing. Thousands die each second, and yet they're back to their feet the next one.

And in the center of it all, trading blows that can shatter planets at relativistic speed, are Prime and Killer. In the span of an instant each one kills the other a hundred of different ways without fail.

Yet no matter what, neither of them fall.

They can't.

Because Death cannot be die.

They keep fighting for seven days and seven night straight, until Killer seems to lose what little patience he had left. "I think it's time we end this." He takes out a sword and stabs Prime in the stomach. The Multiverser lets him do it, confident in his ability to shrug it off.

He wasn't prepared for an agony unlike any other he ever experienced to invade his body starting from the sword entry. Despite himself Prime falters.

Killer smirks with gleeful satisfaction. "_**It hurts, doesn't it? This sword is made of a material called Negatium: it's an artificial element created by the Antiverser of Duncan through the power of The End that acts as the kryptonite for you Multiversers."**_

Prime tries to change his body, yet it is all for naught: it's like the Negatium affects his very nature as a Multiverser, something he can't change no matter what.

_**"Not what I had in mind, but it will do."**_ Killer laughs.**_ "I will wait until the poison brings you one step into the grave, and then I will absorb you. Easy as chocking a baby."_**

Prime grits his teeth, forcing his body to stand despite the agony. Around them the battle still rages, yet he can feel the concern from his allies.

He needs a way to counter the Negatium, or at least slow down his effects. But where he can find one against an element that isn't even supposed to exist.

..Wait. What did Killer said?

* * *

_**"...artificial element created by the Antiverser of Duncan through the power of The End..."**_

* * *

That is it. That is the solution: if what is causing him harm is the power of Non-Existence...then the solution is countering him with an equal and opposite power!

"Hey."

_**"Mmh? Any last words? I don't know if I can concede you a last wish."**_

"Do you know why the Fool in the Tarot has no number?"

_**"What the hell kinda bullshit are you spewing it now?"**_

"Just humor me."

_**"Fine."**_ Behind his mask Killer rolls his eyes._** "I don't fucking know why the Fool has no number."**_

"A shame. Then I will tell you why."

Prime's smile is triumphant. Against all common sense, even if he shouldn't have the strength to do so, he straighten his back, grabs the sword with his remaining functional arm and, overpowering Killer, pushes it out of his stomach. **"It's because it represent infinite potential!"**

**_"What?! Impossible!"_** Killer screams in shock. "You should be dying from the poison!" Then he sees a glowing white liquid spilling from Prime's stab wound. "What the hell is that?"

"You say so yourself." Prime's tone belongs to someone who knows he has victory in his grasp. "Duncan's Antiverser created Negatium through the power of The End. Which makes it work by destroying Existence. So I thought: 'what is the opposite of Destruction?' The answer I found is: the endless potential for creation of the Multiverse itself!"

Without warning Prime plunges his hand into Killer's stomach. "I call it 'Vitae': it is a concentrate of the Multiverse's ability to give birth to countless worlds, basically the source of all 'potential'. It cancelled the Negatium in my body. Now let's see what it does to an Antiverser!"

With that he pumps all the Vitae he created directly into Killer's body.

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"** _The Antiverser screams in surprise as his body starts shaking uncontrollably. At the same time the forms of the members of his army waves, giving Prime's allies the chance to push them back. _**"W-What is happening?! I...I am losing control of my powers!"**_

"Interesting," Prime says with almost scientific interest. "So instead of a poison Vitae causes Antiversers to lose control of their powers. This will be most helpful in the future!"

_**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_ Killer cuts off Prime's arm, yet it doesn't stop the effects of the Vitae already inside. His muscles begins to spam without control, soon followed by his veins.

_**"DAMN YOU PRIME! DAMN YOU FOR ETERNITY!"**_

Killer screams as she shoots upward like a rocket, breaking through the sky and vanishing from the current corner of The End.

"And he even left with a clichè villain line," Prime sighs as he presses the stub of his right arm on his forehead, ignoring the blood dripping over what remained of his exposed brain. "What an embarrassment of a rival."

"If I may," a Centaur with a long white beard and wielding a bow suddenly says, as he and the rest of the summoned slowly disappear. "It is of highest priority that you have someone heal you to ensure there aren't any after-effects from the Negatium. Also, it may be for the best to inform Duncan and the other Multiversers of the Antiversers' return, if they don't know already."

With that Chiron allows himself to return to his own niche of the Underworld.

Prime blinks and looks over himself. "Oh, he's right. I am a mess."

"Understatement of the century." Mammon appears, eyes firmly shut. She waves her hands and create a portal. "This will bring you to Duncan's actual position. Hurry up."

"Thanks Mammon. By why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"I am not going to deign that with an answer."

Surprised at the strange statement, but aware that time of the essence, Prime jumps into the portal, mentally preparing to meet Duncan again after many thousand of years.

What he will find is a party, and the beginning of a new dawn.

* * *

**Well, that all just happened.**

**With a new Antiverser on the scene, things are definitely going to get interesting for the others. Plus, the Multiversers now have the means to counteract Negatium, the Antiverser's greatest advantage over the Multiversers.**

**Anyway, please leave a review or comment.**

**ShepardisaBOSS, signing off.**


End file.
